Wake up
by Quaver Ava
Summary: A small vixen tries to wake her mother up, to no avail. This is a very sad story. One-shot, please reveiw. Sorry for short summery.


_Wake up, mamma... Wake up mamma… mamma, why won't you wake up? Why won't you wake up, mamma? You're so cold. Why are you so cold?_ Four seasoned old Tava poked her mother once more with her left paw. Her mother collapsed from an injury to her leg a few hours ago. Tava pushed her mother's face gently with her right paw this time, wishing the figure could at least do something, the twitch of an eyelid, or jerk of a paw anything. She didn't expect any sound, though, since she hadn't heard her mother speak for as long as she could remember. She slowly blinked, wishing to utter a little cry for attention. However, of all the traits that the little kit had to inherit from her mother, she had received the unfortunate silence._ I'm getting tired mamma. Can I sleep with you? _Tava curled up with her mother feeling very alone. She didn't want to sleep without her, even though in her heart, she knew that her mother wasn't asleep, but something else.

With thoughts of her mother never to wake again, the small fox tried to cuddle up with her mother for warmth and comfort. Not able to sleep, she started thinking to herself._ Mamma it's cold. Maybe Daddy will come and we can all snuggle and be warm again. _She took her mother's tail and wrapped it around her like a blanket._ Thank you mamma. It's getting colder. Mamma, will daddy come and watch the stars with us? He said he would. _And with that silent question, a star came shooting across the tree tops._ Oh look mamma, a flying star. Uhm, uhm, make a wish. I... I wish Daddy will find us soon. _With those last words, the star disappeared over the tree tops. Looking around her, she found the woods of Mossflower surrounding her in utter darkness. Feeling all alone, she started to shake, from the cold, and the darkness, she stuck her head under her mother's chest to get away from it all.

-----

Rubbing her eyes from the light of day, and opening her maw to give a yawn only a kit could give, Tava Smelled her mother before she even opened her eyes, she thought otherwise about bringing up how bad her mother smelled, she then opened her eyes, and looked at her mother. Tears started to spring from her eyes, and something in her mind told her that, _mamma is never going to be warm again_. Not wanting to lose hope Tava shook those thoughts away before they could bug her any more.

_Wake up mamma, its morning. Mamma, please wake up, I'm hungry._ And as to emphasize this, her belly growled._ You're not warm mamma. You don't even have that beating sound in your chest. I'm really hungry; you always have food for me._ Tava nudged her mother, trying to wake up the still body. Tears started to out of her eyes, and down her muzzle. _Why am I crying mamma? I just want a hug, please give me a hug. You always know what I want. But why won't you give me a hug? _Putting her arms out for her mother to wake and comfort her, then tears started to fall freely now._ Are you asleep, or… NO! _Thinking of her mother to never ever to wake up again, Tava started to chew her lower lip.

-----

_Mamma please wake up, you're scaring me, mamma. It's been two days, so why aren't you waking up. _Her last meal was a day ago, and that was just some eggs that so happen to be up in one of the nearby trees. _You want even give me any more of that meat stuff you wanted me to eat. _Tava stepped back gasping at what she saw on her mother._ MAMMA! You have white icky thingies on you. Get off my mamma!_ She reached down with her small paw and grabbed some of the maggots off of her mother. _ICKY! Ow! The icky bugs bit me, mamma. They won't go away. I don't like them. _She reached down again, to pull them off, but again received a bite for her brave efforts._ They keep biting me mamma. _Backing away from her mother, she tried to think of a plan._ I know! I'll get a stick to get them off of you._ With that she ran to retrieve a fallen stick and then came back to the unmoving figure. _Take this._ The stick went through the soft decaying skin of the rotting fox. A few maggots crawled out of the punctured hole. Realization dawned on her. Tava, as young and innocent as she is, had come to discover death.

_MOTHER! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, WAKE UP! _She was practically in a panic. If she wasn't mute, her scream could be heard thoughout the forest. Taking the surprisingly strong stick, Tava stabbed her mother's belly in an attempt to kill the vile things. It went though the belly with ease, as if the flesh was paper. Making a puncture hole in her mother, where she lived before coming to the world, the white worms and other nasty critters poured out of the second hole, giving a foul smell of rotting flesh in the air. Taking a step back, Tava looked were the bugs had eaten away the skin of her mother. She hadn't seen how many bugs there were before, and now it felt like she too had maggots on her. Feeling them crawling under her skin Tava made a wet sound, trying to scream, but to no avail. She clawed at her own body, and even tried biting to get to the larva. _Mamma, they're in me, they're biting me! _Then, thinking of the small red bugs that bit her when she would stand on their hills, Tava ran though the trees and onto the road, hoping the same trick would work with these monsters, she ran wanting all of it to go away.

It didn't take long before her legs failed her, forcing her back on her knees. She still felt the worms crawling just under her skin and saw them crawling out of her mother's soft belly. The burning sensation slowly replaced the hopelessness and horror until all she wanted was to get out of her misery. She collapsed into the dirt road, with a thud making her head look to the right, and no matter what she tried to do, her eyes slowly closed, taking her from the nightmarish world and into another.

**Note: Tava doesn't really have maggots in her it's all in her mind. Just wanted to clarify this to those who thought otherwise.**

**Authors note: I'm sorry that I'm not very good at making feelings. This was a practice story on how I can make feeling. Tell me what you thought of it please. I want to improve my writing ability. I also used a beta reader to help me out on this, so tell me what you think, please.**

**Oh at first this was going to be a one-shot, but I don't know if I'm going to continue this. I might if I get plenty of reviews. So could you **_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

**I give thanks to the wonderful and great, Jade Tealeaf, for helping me with this! THANK YOU!!!**


End file.
